1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a force measuring system capable of measuring forces associated with vehicle braking and of evaluating braking performance. The disclosure concerns an invention which comprises a first row of linearly aligned plates, a force bearing surface extending beneath and beside the plates, vertically oriented links and horizontally oriented links connecting each plate to a force bearing surface, a force measuring device in each link, a transducer coupled to each force measuring device, and a computing device coupled to receive an output signal from the transducer indicative of measured force in each force measuring device. The present invention may be used for testing vehicle brake systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art vehicle testing systems comprise two parallel rows of plates and load cells for measuring braking forces in dynamic weight associated with each plate, as shown U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,230. Other prior art vehicle testing systems comprise a first pair of substantially parallel plates and second pair of substantially parallel plates disposed behind and adjacent to the first pair of parallel plates in further comprising load cells connected to the plates, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,636. Other prior art vehicle brake testing systems comprising pairs of plates and for sensing devices such as load cells, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,260 and 5,083,456.